Forum:Achievements Extension
Achievements Extension: What is it? Achievements is a great way to encourage contributions, award individuals and promote community growth on your wiki. Individuals can earn special badges by simply participating on any wiki that has Achievements enabled. Badges are awarded automatically as a user completes the tasks associated with them. Available and achieved badges are listed on one's user page. Request Achievements? Hello! So here an extension I found, which I think it could be interesting to try. First some clarifications: * I myself don't know much about it, but for what I see basically you earn "badges" modifying and participating in the wiki. * Each badge is worth some points so there is a rank system too based on the points you earned. Now, this isn't really a race for who edits the most, because the badges are based on unique events and (for what I see) they can be earned one time each. For example, the most stupid one, "for making 1 edit on a page", you will got only the first time. And some events aren't really controllable, for example making the 50,000th edit on the wiki, so even if the problem of the "race to useless edits" isn't totally gone, the objective of the extension is to encourage participating the wiki activities. * If someone doesn't like them or he finds them annoying he can hide them in his preferences. * The points are not retroactive, but start counting once the wiki have achievements on it. * The badge can be personalized and so the event triggers. * I think the points are shared by all the wikis who have achievements installed (not sure). Here a wiki that is using them. If you look in someone profile you can see what are those badges and for what they've been earned. So, if we decides they worthing a try, then an admin can send a request to , and a staff member will enable it for us. Let's discuss it for now, and eventually vote, if necessary. 22:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Trust me, We dont need them at all, only smaller and newer wikis need 'em...I thought this wiki was an awesome one(one of the reasons was:badges disabled)...anyway they are extremely annoying,for every 10-15 edits I make "Congrats,you've got 10 points for blah blah!". So we dont need 'em. Ok, I don't know if it's a good or bad thing, I only found them interesting. But if you simply find them annoying you can disable them in your preferences, and are you in a wiki that is using them? My point is: we can try them and if it turns out bad, we'll disable them, if we like them we keep them. 10:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) From my own experience, this feature is plain ANNOYING. But more important: There shouldn't be any incentives to edit the wikia. The intention to create a enjoyable and informative platform for One Piece fans should be the only reason, not a glowing badge. Think about it, this feature basically rewards people that edit the wikia for the sake of editing the wikia - improving the overall quality will become secondary. And because of that, this feature concerns all of us, even the ones that disable it. 11:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : Actually I keep it on my wiki(though it's one of largers wikis now since it's relatively new) and none of the established wikis have badges...and a wiki as big as ours dont need 'em at all,but if many new users want it we can keep 'em.But keep in mind one thing though:A wiki with badges is considered somewhat dumb(according to my experience with other awesome users out there(nothing against them)). I see. 11:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Completely against it. I don't even like how Wikipedia does it. SeaTerror 16:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ther is a new forum about Achievements, the discussion will be moved there. See Forum:Turn on Achievements? Lets keep the discussion on this one please, the introduction is more detailed and people already voiced their opinion/reasons. 12:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I have already moved the introduction there... what should we do? Copy all post in one of the two? 13:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC)